1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dust collector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional dust collector usually includes a framework, as shown in TW M336816. The framework is used for being assembled with the components so as to support the components.
However, it is difficult to store or to transport such dust collector. Space occupied by the dust collector is considerably large. Moreover, it is difficult to use the dust collector in a small room.
The present invention is, therefore, arisen to obviate or at least mitigate the above mentioned disadvantages.